


Torna a casa Baekhyun

by bakasoul221



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, Chanyeol x Baekhyun, EXO, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom, k pop - Fandom
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, D.O - Freeform, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakasoul221/pseuds/bakasoul221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah mi avevano chiesto di scrivere qualcosa su Chanbaek...credo che non sia ciò che si aspettava XD<br/>Buona lettura spero che vi piaccia il Baekhyun versione cagnolino.<br/>Come noterete non ho specificato la razza canina di Baek. Perché non provate a capire e ad indovinare quale potrebbe essere?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Torna a casa Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> Ah mi avevano chiesto di scrivere qualcosa su Chanbaek...credo che non sia ciò che si aspettava XD  
> Buona lettura spero che vi piaccia il Baekhyun versione cagnolino.  
> Come noterete non ho specificato la razza canina di Baek. Perché non provate a capire e ad indovinare quale potrebbe essere?

  


  


**Torna a casa Baekhyun**

  


  


  


  


Casa...

Che cos'è una casa?

  


Non sapeva cosa fosse o a cosa servisse, casa per lui è essere circondato dai suoi fratellini, non importa dove, bastava che fossero assieme. 

  


Ma i suoi fratellini andarono via, uno ad uno, vennero portati via. 

  


A lui non piacevano gli umani, erano coloro che li aveva separati. Erano quelli che lo avevano separato dai suoi fratellini. Erano quelli che lo avevano gettato via. 

  


Li odiava. 

  


Ogni volta che un umano si avvicinava a lui, digrignava i denti e faceva rumore con tutta la forza e la rabbia che aveva dentro. 

  


Era rimasto solo. 

  


Per troppo tempo. 

  


I giorni trascorrevano inesorabilmente lenti, vedeva solo il cielo cambiare colore. Notte che diventava giorno, e giorno che diveniva notte, dalla scatola di cartone che per lui era diventato una casa. 

Non voleva allontanarsi dalla scatola, credeva che prima o poi i suoi fratellini lo avrebbe raggiunto.

  


Un giorno vide una farfalla svolazzare sopra la sua piccola tana, ammaliato dal battito di quelle sottili ali e da quei colori, uscì dalla sua scatola e si mise ad inseguirlo. 

  


Si ritrovò a correre dietro alla farfalla spensierato. 

  


_Hey, dove vai?_

_Aspettami._

_Fermati!_

  


Correva spensierato.

  


Poi a un tratto sentì la terra mancargli sotto le zampe.

  


_Oh, ma che cosa succede?_

  


Continuò disperatamente a muovere e a scalciare, ma le sue piccole zampette non riuscivano a toccare terra. 

  


“Ohi, Chanyeeeol! Che fai laggiù?”

“Guarda cosa ho trovato!”

  


Sentì all'improvviso sollevarsi sempre più in alto dalla terra. 

  


_Ohh, ma che cosa succede?_

_Mettimi giù, mettimi giù,mettimiii giùùù!_

  


Cominciò a dimenarsi fra le sue mani sempre di più.

  


“Ohh, ahahah, ma che brutto!” disse il ragazzo indicandolo.

“Eh? Tu dici?”

  


_Brutto lo sarai tu, stupido bipede!_

Ringhiò il cucciolo.

  


Il ragazzo che lo aveva sollevato, lo girò verso di sé. 

Era un ragazzo molto alto, con le orecchie a sventola. 

  


_Mollami! Lasssciami! Mettimi giù!_

“ _ARF! ARF!”_

  


Il cucciolo imprecò, ma tutto quello che udirono i due ragazzi furono dei latrati. 

  


“Oh, no, è solo un pochettino sporco!” disse quello che lo aveva in braccio osservandolo meglio. 

“Sembra un sorcio troppo cresciuto!” disse il ragazzetto piegandosi in due dalle risate. 

  


_CHI SAREBBE IL TOPO?_

  


“ARF,ARF! ARFARFARF!” sbraitò il cucciolo. 

“Whoahh, mi sa che lo hai offeso!” disse Chanyeol.

Chen continuò a ridere. 

  


Chanyeol prese la sciarpa che aveva al collo e v'avvolse il cucciolo in essa.

“Non dirmi che hai intenzione di portarlo a casa?”

“Beh, non posso mica lasciarlo solo.”

  


_Eh? Cosa? Dove volete portarmi? Lasciatemi! Lasssciatemi!_

  


Il cucciolo si dimenò finchè Chanyeol, dopo averlo avvolto per bene, lo prese in braccio. 

  


Calore. Da qaunt'è che non sentiva calore.

Aveva passato due notti là fuori solo soletto nel gelo della notte, da quando i suoi fratellini vennero portati via. 

  


C'era qualcosa d'inspiegabile in quel calore. Non era male, anzi era piacevole. 

  


  


*

  


  


Quando si risvegliò vide la brutta faccia del signor sorriso che lo osservava.

“Hey, Chanyeol! Chanyeol!” urlò “S'è risvegliato!” 

“Oh, bene!” un terzo ragazzo spuntò fuori da dietro a quello alto con una ciotola in mano. “Tieni mangia!” mise la ciotola di fronte al cucciolo. 

  


Il cucciolo si avvicinò sospettoso alla ciotola. 

“Mangia se non vuoi morire di fame. Non ci ho messo mica il veleno!”

Il cucciolo alzò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo della ciotola.

Annusò.

E piano piano cominciò a mangiare. 

  


Dopo averlo nutrito gli fecero fare il bagno. 

Fu un' impresa.

Mentre Kyungsoo e Chanyeol cercavano di fargli fare il bagnetto e di pulirlo. Chen passò il tempo a fare battute e a ridere come uno scemo, il che innervosiva il cucciolo sempre di più. 

  


Dopo averlo asciugato, Chen cominciò a dire che il cucciolo assomigliava a un cane di razza che aveva visto in un post su facebook, solo che la loro assomigliava più a un topo brutto con i baffetti.

  


“Ho trovato!”

“Fa vedere?” disse Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol vide la foto. “Beh insomma, può essere la stessa razza.”

“Il nostro però ha il pelo più corto di quello...però questo qui ha un musetto carino!” disse Kyungsoo rivolto al cucciolo dell'immagine. 

  


_Hey, io SONO carino!_

“Anche il nostro è carino!” disse Chanyeol accarezzando la testolina del cucciolo sorridendo per il fatto che ogni volta che qualcuno lo prendeva in giro lui ringhiava e digrignava i denti, come se capisse quello che dicevano. “Se vogliamo tenerlo dobbiamo dargli un nome.” 

  


_Un nome? E che cos'è?_

Il cucciolo guardò i tre ragazzi confuso.

  


“Io ne ho uno!” esclamò Kyungsoo. “Posso, chiamarlo come voglio io? Posso? Posso? Possooo?” pregò Kyungsoo ai suoi due hyung, i quali si scambiarono una breve occhiata, ed annuirono entrambi. 

  


Kyungsoo prese il cucciolo sollevandolo in alto. 

“Da oggi in poi ti chiamerai Baekhyun!”

  


_Baekhyun!_

Lo sguardo del cucciolo s'illuminò!

 _Si, mi piace! Baekhyun!_

“Arf!”

Il cucciolo abbaiò in segno di approvazione.

  


“Puahahah, persino a lui piace il nome Bacon!” disse Chen scoppiando a ridere.

  


_Ma sei scemo o sei sordo? E' Baekhyun, non Bacon!_

“Grrr arf!” il cucciolo ringhiò contro Chen.

  


“Hunf!” Chen sbuffò e si mise a giocherellare con il cellulare.

  


Il cucciolo sembrava essere attirato da quell'aggeggio che non aveva mai visto prima. 

Colori, rumori era tutto nuovo per lui. 

Mentre guardava lo schermo del cellulare fra le ginocchia di Chen, si addormentò. 

Era stata una lunga giornata piena di eventi per lui. 

Quando Chen sentì che il cucciolo non si muoveva più, lo appoggiò sul letto di Chanyeol. 

  


Durante la notte sentì l'umano accarezzargli mentre stava facendo un brutto sogno, e rimase ad accarezzargli finchè non si addormentò. 

  


  


*

  


  


Quando, al mattino, si risvegliò la casa era deserta. 

Fece il giro ben sette volte alla ricerca dei tre ragazzi, ma nulla. Sembravano essere scomparsi. 

Tornò nella stanza in cui si era risvegliato, salì sul letto che aveva quell'odore tanto caldo quanto quella persona.

Quella persona che lo aveva stretto a sé durante la notte quando aveva avuto un incubo. 

  


Persona. 

  


Qual era il suo nome?

Chan? Chen? Channel? Boh!

  


No. Non poteva restare. Doveva andare. 

Questi umani non sono affatto diversi da quelli che lo avevano abbandonato. 

Non poteva restare. Non poteva rischiare di affezionarsi troppo a loro. 

Era meglio andarsene prima che loro decidessero di buttarlo via. 

  


Con le zampette anteriori cominciò a spingere e a graffiare la finestra lasciata accostata da uno dei tre ragazzi.

Dopo svariati tentativi riuscì a spostare la finestra per avere un apertura abbastanza grande da poter passare. 

  


Fortunatamente la casa era a piano terra, così non si fece molto male quando saltò giù dalla finestra. 

  


Si trovò un po' disorientato all'inizio, quelle vie erano nuove per lui. 

Sentì un rumore forte forte provenire dal cielo.

Il cielo era oscuro, pieno di minacciose nuvole che s'avvicinavano. 

Impaurito dal suono cominciò a correre.

  


  


*

  


  


Chanyeol scrutò con il volto pensieroso il cielo durante la lezione di scienze. Era un pochino preoccupato per il cucciolo rimasto a casa da solo. Chen gli chiese se stesse bene perchè non aveva affatto ascoltato il prof e continuato a scrutare il cielo. 

“No, è che sono preoccupato per il cucciolo. Tutto qui. Sto bene.” lo rassicurò all'amico che con un cenno di testa non gli chiese altro. 

Durante la pausa pranzo Chanyeol si assentò un attimo per tornare a casa per dare un occhiata a Baekhyun. Chiese a Chen di coprirlo. 

  


  


“Ma dov'è andato?” Kyungsoo aveva visto Chanyeol scavalcare il muro della scuola dalla sua aula. 

“Ha detto che andava a dare un occhiata a Bacon!” rispose Chen mentre era concentrato a copiare i compiti d'inglese dal quaderno di Chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun!” lo corresse.

“E' uguale!” 

“No che non lo è!” 

“E' un cane, quindi va bene. E comunque perchè lo hai chiamato così? Non potevi scegliere un nome da cane tipo Lilly, o Fuffy?”

“Sono nomi infantili, e poi è un maschietto e Baekhyun gli si addice di più!”

Chen si arrese, era inutile discutere con Kyungsoo quando si metteva qualche idea in testa. 

  


  


Non passò molto tempo che Chanyeol chiamò i due ragazzi al telefono con una voce affannata e preoccupata. Chen e Kyungsoo non capivano quello che diceva.

“Hyung prendi un bel respiro e dicci che cosa è successo?”

Chanyeol prese un bel respiro... “...il cucciolo....Baek...è scappato!”

  


  


Chanyeol corse per tutto il vicinato in lungo e in largo in cerca del cucciolo, ma nulla, del piccolo cagnolino nessuna traccia. 

“Vedrai che torna, sai come si dice...i cani ritrovano sempre la via di casa.”

“I gatti!”

“Cosa?”

“Si dice che siano i gatti che ritrovano sempre la via di casa, non i cani.” lo corresse Kyungsoo.

“E' lo stesso.”

“Dove sei?” chiese Kyungsoo 

“Vicino al supermercato.” rispose Chanyeol. 

“Allora dividiamoci e cerchiamolo, faremo prima. Io cerco nella zona vicino al parco e...” 

“Io lungo il percorso casa-scuola. Non dovrebbe essersi allontanato parecchio no?” disse Chen. 

  


E così i tre si divisero alla ricerca del cucciolo, decidendo di tenersi in contatto con il telefono. 

Chanyeol lo cercava da più tempo, fradicio dalla pioggia e senza ombrello aveva corso avanti e indietro intorno casa e nel quartiere. Ormai cominciava a farsi sera e del cucciolo nessuna traccia o notizia. Dai passanti per strada ai quali chiedeva informazioni riguardanti al cucciolo gli davano tutti la stessa risposta. Cominciava davvero a perdere ogni speranza di ritrovarlo quando...

“Hey, Chanyeol...ti ricordi dove lo avevamo trovato?”

“S-si!”

“Bene ti aspetto qui, vieni presto.” dicendo ciò riattaccò. 

  


  


Chen lo aveva trovato.

Era rannicchiato sotto la panchina e tremava dal freddo. Chen cercò di prenderlo, ma il cucciolo lo aveva preso in antipatia ed anche un po' impaurito e gli morse la mano. 

Chen sospirò a guardarlo, gli fece tenerezza il cucciolo.

Le gocce di pioggia cadevano dalle fessure della panchina bagnando il cucciolo che tremava tutto. 

Dato che il cucciolo rifiutava il suo aiuto Chen fece l'unica cosa che poteva fare. Si sedette sulla panchina sopra il cucciolo bloccando le gocce di pioggia dal bagnarlo e il vento freddo con le sue gambe. 

  


Si guardò l'ora. 

“Sai che hai fatto preoccupare molto Chanyeol?” 

Il cucciolo mosse un orecchio, aveva riconosciuto il nome del ragazzo.

“Sai perchè Kyungsoo ti ha dato un nome da umano?”

Riconobbe anche quest'altro nome, raddrizzò le orecchie mentre Chen continuò a parlare incurante. 

“E' perchè anche tu sei solo. Vedi...non solo animali vengono abbandonati, a volte anche cuccioli di uomo vengono abbandonati, volenti e non. Chanyeol in quella casa ci abitava con suo nonno prima. Ma due anni fa suo nonno è venuto a mancare...e...lui si trovava più o meno nella tua stessa situazione. Solo ed impaurito.” sorrise tristemente guardando le gocce della pioggia cadere sulle sue scarpe. “Forse è per questo che gli piace portare a casa animali randagi e dargli una famiglia.” cominciò a giocherellare con il manico dell'ombrello. “Vedi...anche io e Kyungsoo siamo dei randagi...se non fosse per lui...beh quello che voglio dire è che non sempre casa è una casa. A volte casa è la persona per cui sei importante...e...quello che voglio dire è che fai parte della nostra famiglia ormai. Ti abbiamo dato un nome e perciò non ci abbandonare, altrimenti faresti divenire triste Kyungsoo e sopratutto Chanyeol che si è affezionato molto a te...”

“CHEEEN!”

Una voce distrasse Chen dal filo del suo discorso rivolto al cucciolo. 

“Oh, bene sei arrivato! Ma non hai preso un ombrello?”

“L'ho dimenticato. Allora perchè mi hai fatto venire qui?”

Chen in tutta risposta indicò i suoi piedi. 

“Ho trovato il bacon.”

“Cos- ahh!” Chen allorgò i suoi piedi e Chanyeol potè vedere il cucciolo rannicchiato. 

“Baekhyun!” lo chiamò dolcemente. 

Il cucciolo mosse le orecchie due volte.

“Hey, cucciolo sono io!” lo rassicurò inginocchiandosi davanti a Chen.

Il cagnolino aveva alzato finalmente la testa guardando il ragazzo negli occhi. 

Arrivò anche Kyungsoo che aveva ricevuto un messaggio da Chen il luogo in cui raggiungerlo, e dalla lontananza la prospettiva gli tirò un brutto scherzo. Dalla sua visuale vide Chen tranquillo seduto sulla panchina con l'ombrello e Chanyeol in ginocchio sotto la pioggia. 

“Yaaah, e io che credevo che steste cercando Baek, invece di inscenare confessioni d'amore sotto la pioggia da oscar!” 

“Abbiamo trovato Baekhyun!” disse Chanyeol rivolto a Kyungsoo.

“Cosa? Dove?”

Chen tossì forte. 

“Ok, Chen lo ha trovato!”

“Grazie!”

  


Kyungsoo mollò l'ombrello e prese il cucciolo in braccio il quale si lasciò prendere senza fare storie. 

“Oh magnifico, solo io gli sto antipatico a quanto sembra.” sbuffò. Keyungsoo e Chanyeol risero tirando un sospiro di sollievo. 

“Dai su andiamo torniamo a casa.” disse Chanyeol prendenso il cucciolo in braccio.

  


Un volta tornati a casa, il cucciolo fece il bagnetto caldo con Chanyeol.

“Lo sai quanto mi hai fatto preoccupare?”

Baekhyun lo guardò piegando la testa di lato.

“Moltissimo, credevo ti fosse successo qualcosa, o peggio, temevo di non rivederti mai più.” disse sollevando il cucciolo portando il suo musetto vicino. “Non farlo mai più, qui sarai sempre a casa, ti giuro che me ne prenderò cura io di te. Per sempre.”

  


_Per sempre sempre?_

“Arf arf?” abbagliò.

  


“Per sempre sempre!” rispose Chanyeol baciando il musetto di Baekhyun.  


End file.
